stevethetrooperfandomcom-20200214-history
Pikmin's Dark Secret
The Beginning I had heard about pikmin 3, so I wanted to play a pikmin game as a refresher. I owned Pikmin 1 and 2, and I decided to play 2. I lost Pikmin 1's box so it is so hard to find it. I put the game into the Wii, and I went to load the game. After some slight sounds playing while it loaded, (I thought I heard dying Pikmin) The game played perfectly. Though, once I landed, I didn't see the pikmin fighting the small Red Bulborb like normal. I figured, "I knew it was a glitch,because it was old" and moved on. The cutscene showed Louie in the snow, but he didn't get up. After nearly a minute, his body tipped in an unnatural angle, and the legs quit shimmying. I heard the pikmin-dying sound a bit louder. As the ship started to talk about how Louie had fell from the ship, I noticed it said something strange. "It seems Louie has died due to his helmet cracking open, a result of the height he fell." I was understandably creeped out now, and wanted to quit. I decided to dredge on. but it still seemed strange. I never gave it away for anyone to borrow. I continued down the path, but turning the corner the border was gone, the typical dropped shopping bag not there. I ventured out but Olimar stopped and said, "I shouldn't venture out too far, or I might end up like everything else here." Olimar returned to the ship without my command, but I figured I would go back if I were in control anyway. As I walked up to the ship I pushed the A button, but the ship didn't do any thing. I remembered that you need to get the battery. Unable to leave, as Olimar shivered in the cold, Olimar said that he had left them. I assumed the pikmin, and was confirmed when I heard pikmin dying. After a solid minute of uncanny silence and unchanging scene, it said Day 2. Olimar was in the snow. As he woke up, he said "I'm cold and alone." As Olimar walked around, I spotted a small blue bulborb. I thought this was strange. Since Olimar didn't have any pikmin I ran. Again the "cutscenes" began. As I watched Olimar simply walk around a tad, It said Day 3. The third Day was a blizzard. I could barely see Olimar, but his light made him stand out. Olimar said, "I'm lost, forever." I tried to move him, but it was still uncontrollable. Olimar slowly walked around. Then, he bumped into some wall. No, it was a bulborb. A Red Bulborb. It had a dead, red Pikmin on it's left fang with other pikmin around it. There was some blood, and I was confused. Typically dead Pikmin just float off to (assumed) heaven! I shivered. Olimar ran. The Bulborb kept pace, dropping the small pikmin it was gnawing on not but a second ago. Olimar tripped on Louie's now still corpse, and Olimar turned to see the Bulborb looming over him. I heard screaming, but I didn't see anything. Olimar's light had disappeared. I heard a boneclenchingly loud pikmin-death sound. I still refuse to play the game again, to this day.